


To Restore Peace

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [17]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, THE DRAGON PRINCE AU, mostly Zeldas, some links
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Series of short stories that take place in The Dragon Prince AU.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Some Zelink
Series: Linked Universe AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	To Restore Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! While I listed this under Linked Universe, majority of the stories will star the Zeldas than the Links. But there will still be plenty of our favorite boys!  
> This is a series of short stories based off on The Dragon Prince on Netflix which I highly recommend. While the world-building and general plot will be the same, some stuff will be changed to fit this AU into Linked Universe, though it won't be anything major.  
> All in all, I hope you enjoy this work!

She was pretty sure the rain water was in her suit, but it didn’t bother her. She had been trained to ignore it. Fable ran every training procedure through her mind over and over again, while trying to keep her footsteps silent. This was her first official job as an assassin. 

After days of bargaining, arguing, pleading, and begging she was allowed on the quest to avenge the Dragon King and Prince. This was her ticket to cutting her ties with her family, her first chance to prove that she wasn’t her brother. 

The lantern swayed as the human guard spun around to face the shadows she was hiding in. Her breathing instinctively lowered as the guard squinted to the shadows. Dread coursed through her as he approached the tree branches she was hiding in. Did she already screw it up?

Lullaby had decided now was the ideal time to approach the castle in the shadows before the full moon rose tomorrow. The storm will muffle their footsteps and offer some coverage. But despite all the advantages, it seemed that she still messed up. 

The guard approached closer but didn’t look her way. Instead, his eyes turned to the lower branches of the tree, where a squirrel was scurrying away from the raindrops. Relief washed through her as the guard slowly turned away. 

Her relief lasted a short while as lighting flooded the area in a flash of white. The guard noticed the team before the thunder rolled through the skies. There was a choked cry and the guard was scrambling away to alert the others. 

Fable looked to Lullaby, hiding few feet away from her. Lullaby made a short gesture and looked at Fable. Fable nodded in understanding before jumping off the tree branch. This was it, her first test. 

She mentally ran through her training as she ran after the guard. Keep the high ground if possible. Look for a moment of weakness. When it shows itself, strike. 

The guard tripped over a stone, stumbling into a pile of mud. Now. 

She leaped out of the shadows, her knives were drawn from her sleeves in a heartbeat. Distance between her and her quarry closed in a quick glint of light from her blade. 

“Please!” the guard screamed, a high panicked note ringing through the woods. 

And unwittingly, she met the guard’s eyes. Wide as the moon and quivering like a rabbit. She did that. And she had to kill him. 

She lifted her knives closer to his artery, trying to make it swift and clean. The guard continued to look at her imploringly. 

Lighting flashed through the woods again, chasing the darkness away for just a second. But a second was enough for her to see everything about the guard. 

She found herself pulling her knives away from him and stepping back. The guard didn’t waste the short second of mercy as he scrambled away from her. Not even glancing back to say thank you. 

The realization of what she did struck her as thunder rolled through the skies. The human guard was too far to be caught now without revealing herself. She stared down at the mud, feeling nauseous. Perhaps, it won’t affect their original plans. But even as she thought that she knew she failed her first test. 

* * *

“Well done, Fable,” Lullaby said. Compliments from her mentor were rare and Fable almost enjoyed this one. Almost. She didn’t deserve this one. 

“I used both of them,” Fable smiled, holding up her red-stained blades. “It was messy.” 

Lullaby blinked slowly. “Yes. I can see that.” 

Fable laughed at the empty silence before staking a seat for herself in the small camp. The other members of the team looked at her in a new way now. There had been distrust at first when Lullaby announced that Fable will come on the quest to avenge the Dragon King and Prince. Then it morphed to cautiousness after a week of traveling. Now there was respect in their eye for her. And she felt like throwing up. She certainly hoped no one would notice the sweet smell of the berries on her knives before she could finish wiping it. 

“Binding will begin soon,” Lullaby announced from her spot as she sheathed her knives. “Finish what you are doing quickly.” 

Nightfall. Just one day and this quest would be over. Whether the team finds out about her failure or not. 

* * *

They stood in a small circle in the shadowed clearing. Fable stood at her assigned place, eager for the ritual despite the guilt and worry thrumming through her. 

“Four full moons have passed since the humans have murdered the King of the Dragons with vile magic,” Lullaby said, her tone calm but sharper than a sword. “Then they murdered his only son and heir in cold blood who was but an egg.”

Everyone in Xadia knew the tragic story of the murder. Fable herself had searched for news from multiple sources until it grew dry with nothing left to give. Even today, the blood rushed to her ears in shame and fury. 

_ Well not after today _ , she thought to herself.  _ There will be no need for shame when this is over.  _

“Today, we shall bind our lives for justice,” Lullaby held up the pale white ribbon before swiftly wrapping it around her arm with practiced ease. Two knots, two targets. 

“My breath for freedom,” said the assassin on Lyllaby’s left. She wrapped his arm with the ribbon. 

“My eyes for the truth.” Two more knots. 

“My strength for honor.” 

“My blood for justice.” 

“My heart for Xadia,” Fable offered her wrists to her mentor. Lullaby wrapped the knots, binding it securely. She examined the ribbon subtly as Lullaby returned to her position. 

“Life is precious. Life is valuable,” Lullaby drew her knives. “We take it. But we do not take it lightly.” 

“The moon reflects the sun,” Fable finished the vow. “As death reflects life.” 

Lullaby’s knives cut through the ribbons smoothly, leaving not a single fringe behind. The ribbon glowed in a soft hue of the moonlight before disappearing. It was done. 

“When it is done,” Lullaby said, her eyes scanning over the team. “I will send a Shadowhawk message to the Dragon Queen. We strike when the moon is the highest.” 

The team dispersed quietly, footsteps quiet and graceful. Worry and guilt won over Fable as she made her way to her mentor. 

“What is it, Fable?” 

“I was wondering,” Fable chose her words carefully, “what if the humans know we are coming?” 

Lullaby’s eyes turned gentle at Fable’s question. She hasn’t seen that look since she was a child. “We have the advantage of surprise,” she said her tone equally kind. “If we act fast, then we can receive justice without a sacrifice.” 

Fable didn’t think concern could harder than how it did now. But she kept her mouth shut as she returned to her seat in the camp. Perhaps, she wasn’t too different from her brother. 

* * *

The moth flew towards Fable, of course. Maybe it’s attracted to guilt more than the Moon. But the small fortune that heavens have given her, was that scarf-wearing human not noticing the moth supposedly hovering midair. 

The magic wore as humans vanished into the woods. And the brief fortune deserted her as Lullaby’s eyes turned towards her in a fury. 

“You spared that human,” Lullaby said her calm demeanor gone. 

“I had to,” Fable defended herself. “Lullaby, he was just a human. He didn’t do anything to me. I couldn’t just kill him.” 

“By choosing to spare him, you killed all of us.” 

Fable’s heart dropped at her mentor’s words. This was her nightmare now turned reality. 

“Come with me,” Lullaby stalked past her. “We need to talk.” 

The team looked at Fable with newfound hatred now. And she deserved it. This was meant to be an easy quest with little risk and high advantages. They were all expecting to be reunited with their family and friends back home with little losses. But Fable screwed everything up. Now they are going to pay for it. 

She followed after her mentor, dreading the lecture that will come. She met her mentor’s disappointed gaze and prayed for the ground to swallow her alive. 

“You aren’t ready for this,” Lullaby said, her tone calmer now. “You are off the job.” 

Fable’s heart dropped at her mentor’s words. “No, please. I made one mistake.” 

“And that mistake is going to cost us tonight.” 

“That’s why I need to go!” Fable wanted to stomp her foot but she was too old for that now. “I need to make up for my mistake.”

“No, you will stay here until the job is done.” 

“But I made a vow,” Fable held up her ribbon. “My heart for --” 

“You will stay here,” Lullaby shoved her down to the ground. “Stay out of the way and return home if we don’t make it.” 

She watched her mentor disappear back to camp. She made a dire mistake and the team was going to pay for it. She will be shunned when she returns home alone or with a team. It was going to be worse than Legend’s betrayal. All her hard work would have been for nothing. 

_ No. _

She pushed herself up from the dirt and face the castle. She still had her knives. She was going to make up for her mistakes. Even if she will end up dead. 

But being dead was better than being a coward. 

With her mind set, she ran to the castle. She will be the one to draw the first blood tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
